heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
What If? Civil War Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If Captain America Led All the Heroes Against Registration? | Writer2_1 = Kevin Grevioux | Penciler2_1 = Gustavo | Inker2_1 = Sandu Florea | Inker2_2 = Victor Olazaba | Inker2_3 = Scott Koblish | Inker2_4 = Gustavo | Colourist2_1 = Guru eFX | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Tony Stark dies of the Extremis virus, leaving the US government to choose Steve Rogers as the spokesperson for heroes, who as in the regular universe opposes registration. Though he manages to delay its passing, the Stamford disaster occurs as in the true reality. Without Tony Stark to provide a more fair path for Registration, the government's response is more extreme, launching Sentinels that kill the Invisible Woman, Spider-Man, Iron Fist (who was posing as Daredevil at the time) and Stature within mere minutes of the first battle's start. Captain America dons a suit of armor to lead the heroes against human-piloted Sentinels, but pulls back when he realizes the damage. Henry Peter Gyrich creates a new platoon of troops (consisting entirely of clones of Thor), which overwhelms the heroes, forcing them underground. The heroes continue to strike from the shadows to defeat villains and save lives but eventually Gyrich and Maria Hill launch an ambush that kills Captain America and several others, ending the rebellion. Gyrich is eventually elected President of the United States on a metahuman control platform. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What If Iron Man Lost the Civil War? | Writer3_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler3_1 = Harvey Tolibao | Inker3_1 = Harvey Tolibao | Colourist3_1 = Ed Tadeo | Colourist3_2 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Iron Man asks for Captain America's help in chapter three instead of threatening him. When the Thor clone is sent out by accident, Reed Richards is quickly knocked out when he tries to initiate the shutdown and Iron Man saves Bill Foster's life at the cost of his own armor. With Mister Fantastic and Iron Man, the only men who know the shutdown for the clone, being unable to stop him, Captain America steps in to save Iron Man from being killed, and all the heroes unite to bring the clone down. Afterwards, while discussing the reasons for and against registration, Tony points out that Cap is the perfect person to oversee the registered identities and make sure it runs smoothly outside of government interference as he is the only person the superhero community would trust their identities to if they had to. With this new system in place, the Avengers train new heroes and create a better world. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = When a stranger appears in front of Iron Man, visiting Captain America’s symbolic grave at Arlington, he is told of two diverse ways CIVIL WAR could’ve concluded. The first: What If CAPTAIN AMERICA led all the heroes against the Registration Act? The second: What if IRON MAN lost the Civil War? Join writers Ed Brubaker (Captain America, Daredevil), Kevin Grevioux (New Warriors, the movie-Underworld) and Christos Gage (Civil War: Casualties of War, World War Hulk: X-Men, TV’s Law & Order: SVU) in a giant-size issue that answers the questions Iron Man never wanted to ask! With interior art by superstar cover painter Marko Djurdjevic, artist Gustavo (Marvel Age Spider-Man, Green Lantern, TMNT and The Amory Wars) and newcomer Harvey Tolibao (Iron Man Annual, Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic), this issue will fulfill your Civil War withdrawal! | Notes = * "The Stranger" is a framing device around which the other two stories revolve. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/17425/what_if_civil_war_2007_1_silvestri_variant * http://marvel.com/comic_books/series/3914/what_if_civil_war_2007_-_present }} Category:What If? 2007